


So I Won't Say Goodbye

by Glaceon22



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Gen, spoilers for final episode of volume 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaceon22/pseuds/Glaceon22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all her fault, so she did what she had always done.<br/>She ran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So I Won't Say Goodbye

Blake knew, the second Yang was safe and confirmed to not be on Death’s doorstep, that she would leave.

  
It was her natural response to any stressor, to run away from it. To run as far and fast as possible, and hope that it doesn’t come after her. Except this time, it, no, _he_ followed. Not only had Adam found her, he also managed to shatter the façade of peace she had so foolishly believed to be real. The ragged breaths coming from her right were fact enough. Yang, her fiery partner could have died and it was all her fault.

“I’m sorry…I’m so sorry…” Blake sobbed out, curling in on herself. She caught the sound of Ruby and Weiss leaving and Blake prayed to whatever damn deity would listen that the rest of her team would stay safe.  She couldn't bear to see them get hurt too, they didn't deserve such suffering, no-one deserved it.

Clinging to Yang's hand, Blake bit her tongue to prevent herself from continuing to cry out. Adam's words swirled in her head like a dark miasma and choked the life out of her eyes. Fading in and out of consciousness she is continuously startled awake by the image of Yang, broken and bloodied. She doesn't know nor care how much time has passed, but when she feels someone prying her hand away from Yang her eyes snap open and she hisses at the perpetrator. 

_"It's fine Blake, I'm just getting Nep to carry Yang, okay?"_

Blinking, Blake realizes she's been snarling at Sun, who is lightly holding her hand as a replacement for Yang. Sheepishly she apologizes and he waves it off and helps her to stand. Leaning on him for a moment, Blake takes a second to compose herself. Sun's next words aren't reaching through the fog in her mind so she just nods and hopes it works. It seems to appease him as he smiles and softly tugs her along. Stumbling after him she realizes he asked if she could walk, which made sense seeing as how she had just recently been stabbed. 

Using one hand to hold her side, Blake let Sun lead the way as they followed behind Neptune, who true to Sun's word, was carrying Yang. Nora and Ren were even more far ahead and seemed to be attempting to flag down a ship. It didn't take long for the ragtag group to find a ship and as the other four walked towards it, Blake faltered in her steps. This was her one chance to get out. Pulling her hand away from Sun she watched as he turned around to question her but shaking her head she just pointed to her side. 

Breathe Blake, breathe. She could do this, she _had_ to do this.

Straightening herself up, Blake smiled to Sun and slowly began to walk towards the ship. Waiting until Sun stepped in stride with her Blake leapt away and behind some crates. Her Shadow continued to walk towards the ship and as long as no one disturbed it, it would be fine. However she didn't expect to see Sun turn towards her Shadow and squint at it. No, nonononono he could see right through it. He was going to call for help and they were going to drag her on that ship and she couldn't let that happen. Covering her mouth Blake awaited the shouts of her comrades; however, instead she was greeted with the sight of Sun shaking his head and sighing, but continuing silently on his way into the ship with her Shadow.

Moving her gaze to check on Yang her eyes quickly flickered back to Sun as he stared right back at her, the real her. Wide eyed she watched as the doors to the ship began to close. The last thing she saw before the steel doors shut was Sun, mouthing the words _'Good luck Kitten.'_

Suddenly Blake wanted nothing more than to rush from her hiding spot, and scream at the now retreating ship to come back, but she stamped that feeling down. She couldn't let Adam hurt the only family she had left, it would destroy her; and she knew that was exactly what he wanted. 

Turning away, Blake slid down to the ground and looked to the sky. Every time she blinked, she was greeted with the sight of her friends, no,  _family_ , dead and gone. Rushing to her feet, Blake had no idea where she was going but all she knew was that she had to run. Run run run, and beg those horrific visions to stay away. 

She could feel her side strain from the pressure and she only stopped running when she felt blood sluggishly seep through the bandage. Entering an alleyway, Blake collapses against the wall and allows herself to fall to the ground. Tears stream down her face, and with no one around to hear, she begins to sob. 

Curling in on herself, Blake suddenly wondered if the real her was still standing beside Sun, and the Shadow was where she lay.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this on Tumblr at 1am but have decided to edit and add to it here on AO3.


End file.
